


She is Laughter

by Enyn_Skyeward



Series: No One becomes Someone [16]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Baby Boy, Bath, F/F, Intimacy, Kids, Laughter, Love, Low Body Image, smiling, stubborn pre-teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enyn_Skyeward/pseuds/Enyn_Skyeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa have a new addition to the family, Daya is a stubborn pre-teen and Lexa finds herself enjoying every single one of Clarke's laughs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She is Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter takes place between 4 and 5 years after She is Beautiful

The sound of off-key singing welcomed Lexa after a long day arguing with several of the clan leaders. Entering her quarters, she saw Clarke by the window wearing her blue robe and her hair tied up into a ponytail, rocking slowly side to side. The click of the door shutting made Clarke turn, her voice lowering slightly but not silencing. Lexa walked over and smiled as she saw the tiny boy in his mother’s arms, mouth latched onto her nipple and tiny hand against her breast. His eyes were closed, hiding the green eyes that seemed to capture so much of the world. Tiny curls rested on his head and Lexa ran her finger through them, leaning down to kiss the small head of her son.

“He’s slowly falling asleep.” Clarke whispered as she continued to sway softly. “Been stubborn in doing so for the past few hours, protesting until I fed and rocked him.”

“He is like his mother, wishing to know everything about his home.” Lexa leaned in and kissed Clarke’s cheek. “How are you this evening Hodnes?”

“Tired, but my mom and the midwife told me it was normal to be tired for the first few months after giving birth.”

Lexa nodded and motioned with her hand, “he’s finished his meal, I will take him from you so you may rest. Go bathe Hodnes and let me placed our son to sleep.”

Clarke lowered her son into his mother’s arms and touched his head with her lips as he fisted his hands. “I’m right here baby boy, Nomon is just a cry away if you need me.”

“Rest, he is in safe hands.” Lexa smiled at her houmon, adoring the look of happiness their son caused to fill Clarke’s face.

* * *

Clarke woke to small whimpers and opened her eyes to Lexa sitting on their bed with their son between her legs. Shifting her body, she placed her head on her wife’s leg and reached over to take her son’s tiny hand.

“Jake, did you wake Nomon?”

“No, I could not bare to be away from him any longer.” Lexa rested her hand on Clarke’s head, weaving her fingers into blond waves. “He woke only moments ago, he is likely eager for his first meal of the day.”

“Why don’t I feed him and you can go check on Daya, she’s probably dragging her feet as she’s prone to do in the mornings now.”

Lexa let Clarke take their son and got off the bed, ready to search for her ten year old daughter. The girl had developed a liking to sleeping in and avoiding the simple chores she’d been given by Clarke. Daya liked to escape by going to the Nightbloods’ training and waiting for injuries or escaping into the forest for a ride, ignoring Lexa’s request she take a guard. If anything, their daughter was becoming more independent and favored her limited training sessions then being with her mothers and new brother. At first they had wondered if it was in response to Jake’s birth, their attempts taking two years to produce a child, but Abby had reassured them that it was just the age.

* * *

Like the day before, Lexa returned to her quarters to find Clarke leaned over their son with a smile on her face. Daya sat beside her, looking down at her brother with awe. The baby was grinning as Daya made strange faces, Clarke laughing as the two siblings interacted together. A smile escaped Lexa at Clarke’s laugh, she made her way over to the bed with the intent of joining them.

“Nomon!” Daya grinned as she sat on the bed. “Jake’s laughing and making strange sounds.”

Lexa took her son and lifted him into her arms, watching as the baby recognized her and put his hand out. “Hello ai yongon, are you making your mother and sister laugh?”

“You should have seen him today, he was all smiles and gurgles.”

The baby’s hand touched her nose and Lexa leaned her head slightly so she could kiss his hand. She wrinkled her nose, “it appears he needs to be changed.”

“Well Nomon is home now so she can do that.” Clarke gave her a smile and she sighed, Lexa stood and moved to the small table they changed him on.

Of course, changing her son caused laughter as he decided to let himself go right as she removed the cloth. Clarke laughed along with Daya, the blond quickly rushing to help with the mess. Despite the mess and the need for new clothes, Lexa grinned as she pinned the new cloth in place. “Your aim is true my son, you will be a great warrior if it stays true in the years to come.”

“I wouldn’t call that good aim.” Clarke laughed and covered her mouth, “he hit above your shirt, you’re going to need a bath now.”

Lexa turned her head to look at her houmon, “do not discourage him, he found exposed skin and that will aid in killing the enemy.” She stripped out of her shirt and wiped herself with an unused cloth before picking up her son. “Do not listen to your mother, your aim is a testament to your blood.”

“Why is Nomon acting weird?” Daya asked from where she sat on their bed.

Clarke laughed as she looked over to see Daya’s look of confusion, “because she’s your mother.”

“Okay.” The girl drew out the word, “can I go, Titus said I needed to prepare a speech tomorrow for my clan policies lesson and I’m not practicing that with you guys listening.”

Lexa gave a nod, “you may leave but remember we dine in an hour.”

“I’ll be ready.” The girl left and Clarke saw the look on her wife’s face.

“What?”

“Her language has become much like Skaikru’s, she sounds as if she is Skaikru.”

Clarke smiled as she rubbed Lexa’s arm, “worried she’ll abandon you and the Nightbloods?”

“No, however I worry she will forget her language.”

“Yeah, considering she used every explicative word possible in Trigedasleng when Tobin kom Trigeda hit her yesterday, I doubt that. She punched him, actually punched him and called him some things I won’t repeat. I think he got the idea that hitting her isn’t the best idea.”

Lexa nodded, “he harms her because he adores her, Baylor said that Tobin speaks of nothing but our daughter.”

That fact had Clarke laughing and she shook her head, “our daughter’s enemy has a crush on her, well that puts things in perspective.”

“I adore your laughter.” Lexa leaned in and kissed her houmon, “come bathe with me, we shall introduce our son to the wonders of a bath.”

Clarke shrugged, “last time you saw me without clothes on was when I gave birth, I’m not exactly like I was.”

“Now I laugh Hodnes, you are beautiful.”

“I’m fat and have stretch marks, it’s really not attractive.”

Lexa held her son with one arm and reached her hand out, “you are attractive and beautiful, no matter how you look. You forget Hodnes that what first drew me to you was your spirit, not once have I wanted you for your body. It is something I enjoy during our unions but I far more enjoy your spirit and mind.”

“Okay, I warned you.”

* * *

Later, as Clarke rose from the bath with Jake cradled to her chest she saw Lexa looking at her with wide eyes. She ducked her head, knowing the water had hidden most of her unattractive body.

“I was wrong Hodnes.” Lexa rose from the water and pulled Clarke close, ignoring the towels that waited for them. “Our son has made your body far more beautiful, I look at you and I want you. I want to know every new piece of you, your hips and breasts are undiscovered to me.”

“Seriously?” Clarke met Lexa’s eyes.

“Yes, I want to map your body once our son is asleep.”

Clarke nodded as she spoke softly, “okay.”

“Nomon, Mom I thought we were having dinner?” Daya’s voice echoed from their room.

“We are, give us a few moments ai yongon.” Lexa spoke loud enough for Daya to hear while she wrapped Clarke in a towel.

* * *

Clarke would always admit she loved sex, especially with her wife, but just being intimate in the sense of laying nude in her wife’s arms while talking was something edging on a new favorite activity. Lexa used one hand to anchor Clarke’s leg across her hips and the other to comb through blond waves while Clarke propped herself up on her elbow, talking about small things.

“I then tried to climb the tree quickly, to beat the best of our group and instead I landed on Anya.” Lexa saw Clarke smile, “she threw me in the mud and told me never to climb a tree again if she was under it.”

Laughter escaped Clarke as her finger traced Lexa’s collarbone against the edges of her tank top. “She once threw mud at me.”

“She had an affinity for mud, why is only known to the gods.”

Clarke gave a hum before grinning, “what would she think of this, of us?”

“I believe she would have killed you long before we parted at Mount Weather, she was not known for accepting those who challenge me. If you believed Indra wished to kill you, then Anya would not have asked for permission.”

“She must have hated Costia’s hold on you.”

Lexa sighed, “she accepted Costia only because she was Anya’s sister, she believed it was beneficial as she knew she could trust Costia. The reason Anya and I parted was because I forged peace with Nia while she wanted war. The last I saw her was when I assigned her to seeking your people out after your arrival.”

“I’m sorry, it was my fault she died.” She’d long before told Lexa how exactly Anya had died, at the end of a bullet from her people. Lexa had been silent for a week, not letting Clarke in her bed and saw that her duties kept her away. It had lasted until Titus had stepped in, telling Lexa that Clarke wasn’t seeing to her people and turning away meals. The leader had learned Clarke felt guilty, her rejection of Clarke over the week making it worse.

“It is in the past Clarke.” Lexa kissed her houmon’s head. “We have moved on and accepted what was.”

A soft cry made Clarke look at Lexa, “can you bring him to me?”

“Hmm, rest.” Lexa slipped from under Clarke and pulled the sheet over her before moving to the nearby crib to get their son.


End file.
